way too corney
by maobile
Summary: laney leaves for england, when she comes back corey has a girlfriend and suddenly the newman girls are where she looks to
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own grojband or it's characters

 **no one's pov**

laney's family moved to england because her mom's job required her to moved to england so she hasn't seen the guys in 4 years until

"mom, please can i go live with aunt megan in peaceville"

"fine, laney you can go"

"mom please i'm 17... did you say yes"

"yeah you seem responsible enough"

"i'll book the tickets" said laney's dad

"yes, you won't regret this" laney spun with a leg out, kicking a vase which is caught in a net that shoots the vase into her hands then she puts it on the table where it belongs

"best idea i ever had" laney's mom said while shaking her head

 ***ENGLAND TO AMERICA TRANSITION***

corey stood on the stage waiting for kin and kon, after some time they arrive

"hey core" kon started

"why'dya call us down here" kin finished

"because the best bassist in this entire world is coming back to peaceville today"

"laney's coming back!" kin and kon exclaimed together

"yup any second now she'll be back"

they waited until a pretty girl with long red hair a green plaid shirt and a mini leather jacket over it with skinny black jeans and high heel boots and an hourglass figure leaned her back on the wall

"hey your grojband right?'' she asked with a smile on her face

''i want to try out to be your bassist''

''well our bassist is coming back today so we don't really need someone else'' said corey quite offended

"well at least lemme try dude''

'' fine, whatever'' said corey in a pissed/sad manner

''what's your name'' asked kon

''just call me L.J''

''alright l.j let's see what you got'' kin said

she begins playing an awesome riff

''wow that's amazing'' corey said dumbfounded

''i know, i'm just gonna hang out here till your bassists come'' she flips off the stage and lands on the grojcouch, hours pass and she hasn't come and it's then 5

''that's it i'm calling laney'' he brings out his phone and dials laney's phone number, immediately l.j's phone begins to ring she then answers it

''hey corey'' she said with a devious smile playing on her lips, corey just stood flabbergasted while the twins ran to her and grabbed her encasing her in a bone crushing hug ''i missed you guys too but that doesn't mean you have to kill me'' they still continue hugging her until ''3...2...1'' immediately she said 1 they jumped off ''so corey am i getting a hug or are you going to stand there looking like 'the scream' (the painting)

''lanes'' he hugged her tightly '' i missed you''

''i missed you too core'' she said

''um... corey, who's this'' a blonde girl girl in a pink dress and pink shoes with her hair in a poney tail said, corey immediately stopped hugging lanes and stood up straight

'' hey ,ashley this is lanes, my best friend, lanes this is ashley, my girlfriend'' corey said

''oh, um hi'' laney said with a tint of sadness in her voice and eyes

''hello'' ashley said quickly

''well, um guys my aunt will most likely want me back'' she lied then ran out, corey wanted to follow but couldn't. laney ran till she new she had a good distance from the garage and once she got to the front of a cafe she began to kick rocks until she accidentally kicked one on carrie

 ***NEWMANS TRANSITION***

''oh man carrie, i'm so sorry''

''it's alright chic, but how do you know my name?''

''um it's me, laney''

''oh, hey laney, you look so different, why you so sad?'' asked a confused konnie

''oh umm nothing'' she replied wiping away a tear that had slipped away

''what did corey do, cause i know you just came back today and the twins take time to hurt someone'' carrie said

'' hey! carrie, i'm dating one of those twins, but it is true'' said kim

''oh man! i know, it's corey's new stuck up girlfriend, i have no idea what that chic's issue is or why corey is dating her''

'' whaaaaat!'' exclaimed a high pitched laney

''c'mon we're going to my house'' said carrie as she pulled laney

 ***CARRIE'S HOUSE TRANSITION***

''so you were hugging then the dev- his girlfriend came in, is that right?'' asked konnie

''okay, i've seen this on every movie with a break up so this has to work now, kim, ice cream 4 tons chocolate chip and bring 4 spoons, konnie empty bottle, 4 sets of pj's and 2 movies both comedy and i'm getting the karaoke , let's make this work people'' they all separate and get what they are told, they all change into the pjs then watch a movie then do some karaoke which they decide to sing a song with a slumber party intention

 **ME AND MY GIRLS- FIFTH HARMONY**

all

And we play our favorite songs

And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls

carrie

All the lights, turn them off  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say

laney

Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left

konnie

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

kim

We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it

all

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls

Watch me now

Me and my girls, me, me and my girls

Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it

carrie and laney

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me

kim and konnie

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

carrie and laney

We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it

all

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down

carrie

And we play our favorite songs

laney

And we scream out all night long

konnie

Like ooh oh

kim

When it's just me and my girls

all

And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now.

they all end up in a laughing fit

''okay girls truth or dare next'' saidcarrie

first was laney, she spun the bottle and it landed on carrie

'' my lucky day, okay carrie truth or dare''

''truth''

'' did you ever have a crush on a grojband member, if yes who ,if no who do you have a crush on'' laney said

''okay, no and maybe a teeny weeny crush on lenny'' carrie admitted

there way a trace of obviously's and who didn't know

''okay, okay, my turn'' carrie says as she spins the bottle landing on kim ''okay truth or dare''

'' dare!'' she yells , carrie looks outside to see that it is raining

''alright, you have to go outside in your bra and pj bottoms and run around the town and konnie films it'' (p.s konnie and kim lost a lot of weight and has a figure similar to laney's)

''you're on'' says a determined kim, everyone but kim grabs an umbrella while she takes off her top and they all go outside and run around meanwhile the guys are sitting in the garage when they look outside and notice the girls

''is that kim?'' kin says blushing as he sees his girlfriend without a bra

''IS THAT LANES WITH THE NEWMANS!'' corey yells as he looks at his friend running around with their rivals


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND

LANEY'S POV

after kim went round it was her turn to spin she spun and it landed on me

''bring on the dare'' i said

''carrie bring out the outfit, ok you have to sing milkshake in this outfit for the grojband boys and lenny'' kim said as carrie came back with a white vest that was cut to the size of a sports bra and jean bum shorts with cowboy boots

''what! i didn't think it'll be that intense''

''well if you don't do it then every time you blink you put ice down your pants'' said kim

''gimme the outfit'' she said as she grabbed it from her friends hand, she then put it on and went to the garage where the boys were and went on the stage to meet blushing boys

''hit the music'' i say

MILKSHAKE BY KELI

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than you's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than you's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I know you want it

That thing that makes me

What the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds

The way I whine

I think it's time

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I can see you're on it

You want me to teach the

Techniques that freaks these boys

It can't be bought

Just know thieves get caught

Watch if you're smart

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved

Everyone will look this way so

You must maintain your charm

Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend

Plus what you have within

Then next his eyes will squint

Then he's picked up your scent

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

immediately she finished the boys started clapping and then cue-

''ASHLEY!'' corey yelled looking t his irritated girlfriend ''what are you doing here''

''i was visiting my boyfriend when i see him watching some... ugh... i don't even know what to call her...ugh... corey tell me what's going on''

''chill princess, i was playing truth or dare with my girls and this was a dare, now chillax before you set off the fire sprinklers'' i said with a smirk

''corey, i don't like her tell her not to talk to us anymore, it's me or her choose now'' she yelled

''corey, you're going to pick me right'' i said

''lanes...'' he said in a manner that told me that he was gonna choose her

'' save it!, i don't want to know, girls we are leaving now!'' i said as i left and the girls followed behind, i don't know what happened but the guys minus corey followed suit

COREY'S POV

''girls we are leaving now'' she yelled as she stood up and left then the other girls left

'' corey do something, are you going to let our bassist leave again''kon said, i stood up about to follow her but my girlfriend pulled me back so i didn't go

''fine that's it if laney is leaving so are we'' kin said

''c'mon guys'' lenny said, all the guys minus me left

LANEY'S POV

some weeks passed and i was sitting in my aunt's guest house renovated to a hang out for me and the girls, i was writing a song, i don't know how but i did, i asked kim to call her boyfriend cause i wanted to perform it for them but it had a male part so kin was gonna help

''ok girls, where's kin?'' i asked

''he should be here any second now'' kim said

after some minutes kin, kon and lenny came in

''hi, lenny'' carrie said quite nervously

''hey'' he said in a suprisingly nonchalant manner

''okay kin take this'' i handed him some sheet music and he nodded once he got it

'' okay people i call this bad blood''i got on the stage and begun

LANEY

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

KIN

I can't take it back, look where I'm at

We were on D like DOC, remember that?

My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts

Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq

I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you

These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you

Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more

No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

LANEY

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

KIN

Remember when you tried to write me off?

Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?

Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah

Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia

It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars

Body bumped, bruised

Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through

Still, all my life, I got money and power

And you gotta live with the bad blood now

LANEY

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

KIN

You forgive, you forget but you never let it go

LANEY

Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts

If you love like that, blood runs cold!

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

''hmm, i wonder who the song's bout'' carrie said sarcastically

''it's not about corey!'' i yelled realising she never mentioned corey

''yeah right, how many songs have you written about corey''

'' a few... dozen''


End file.
